


Peppermint Kisses & S'mores

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Height Differences, Holidays, Kissing, POV Aaron Minyard, Soft Aaron Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: They share a good laugh and that sets the tone for the date – playful, easy, fun. They make and eat a dinner’s worth of s’mores, washing them down with decadent hot chocolate. When the sun goes down they sit closer, the extra blanket Aaron brought draped around their shoulders as they eat their dessert of peppermint ice cream – Katelyn’s favorite.[or: Aaron takes Katelyn on a holiday date]
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Peppermint Kisses & S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for 5 years and I realized I've never written an Aaron pov fic or one specifically about him and Katelyn! For some reason I got this idea of Aaron being an angry knitter - just channeling his frustrations into his projects. I thought about him compulsively knitting sweaters for the team while acting like a tsundere lol. BUT THEN I thought of him lovingly making something for Katelyn and here we are!

_Peppermint ice cream, hot chocolate, s’mores fixings_

Aaron goes over his shopping list one more time as he trails behind Nicky, Kevin, Andrew, and Neil. They’re hitting up Walmart to grab snacks and drinks and last-minute gifts for the team’s holiday gift exchange. But Aaron’s here to buy snacks for his date with Katelyn.

Already he’s feeling a little giddy.

It’s a relief to be able to publicly date Katelyn, to not worry about Andrew finding out and retaliating. It also means that Aaron – who has precious little dating experience – is always struggling to come up with good date ideas. Katelyn always insists that they don’t need to go out on fancy dates, that catching meals together in the dining hall or studying in her room are perfect. 

Aaron’s not going to argue with her; he loves whenever they get to be together, even if they spend the majority of the time cramming and quizzing each other. But he also loves to surprise her and watch her face light up, cheeks flushing and eyes sparkling, giving him this _look_ like he’s everything. Just thinking about it makes him smile, his heart squeezing in his chest. Damn, he doesn’t deserve her at all.

In the store, Aaron grabs a plastic basket while the other cluster around a shopping cart. Andrew, always bossy, insists on pushing it, telling Nicky and Kevin that they can’t drive so no, they can’t push the cart, either. Nicky complains loudly before scooping Neil up and, with Kevin’s help, depositing him in the cart. Neil goes with little fuss, sitting towards the back of the cart with his legs crossed, head tipped back so he can grin up at Andrew. Aaron rolls his eyes at the exact same time that Andrew does.

Aaron splits off from the group and collects hot chocolate, marshmallows, chocolate bars, graham crackers, skewers, and, last of all, peppermint ice cream. He glances at the rows of gifts on display, the packaged sets of things to buy for people you don’t know all that well. He adds a hot chocolate set for Bee. He already has Katelyn’s gift but he selects a decorative bag and tissue paper to package it.

He meets up with the others at the register. Neil’s still in the cart but now he’s wearing flashing felt reindeer antlers. He looks ridiculous. Nicky has on a Santa hat with _I’ve been naughty_ embroidered on the brim in satiny red thread. The cart is filled with tacky sweaters, bottles, chip bags, cookies, candy, and a few gift sets, including the same hot chocolate one that Aaron picked out. Aaron glares at it suspiciously.

Once it’s their turn, the guys start loading their haul onto the conveyor belt. Neil carefully sets down two boxes of cupcakes, one with blue and white icing and the other with green and red frosting. Nicky chats amiably with the girl working the register and flashes his ID when she gets to the alcohol. Andrew watches with his bored face on, his fingers toying with Neil’s hair while Neil sits there looking like a blissed-out cat getting ear scratches.

Kevin eyes Aaron’s small pile at the end of the belt. “I know that’s not for tonight’s party. You got special plans?”

Aaron nods but doesn’t elaborate. Just because he _can_ talk about his relationship with Katelyn doesn’t mean he has to. And he really can’t deal with any teasing from Nicky.

\-----

The gift exchange party is as Aaron expected it to be – loud and silly and, surprisingly, fun. Abby hosts and Wymack brings half a dozen pizzas – good ones with lots of different toppings – from the pizza place in town. There are homemade cookies sent by Bee, punch – both alcoholic and not, and a mountain of snacks and other drinks provided by the team. Everyone eats too much, drinks too much, and laughs too much. Aaron finds himself giggling helplessly at one of Matt’s stories, clutching his cup of spiked punch for dear life. He blames the alcohol and yet… he doesn’t hate this. Exy and PSU weren’t his dream but he can’t deny that following his brother here has brought a lot of good to his life.

When the night finally winds down, Wymack and Abby shuttle the intoxicated team back to Fox Tower. Aaron somehow ended up with a bath set as his gift. There’s a bath bomb, bubble bath, a puffy wash thing, and a candle. The items actually smell pretty good, citrusy and not too sweet. For some reason everyone thought it was hilarious that Aaron got it and didn’t try to upgrade to a different gift, like Nicky’s coveted box set of Christian Bale movies or Andrew’s equally coveted box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates. Aaron shrugged off their jokes. It’s not like Aaron’s going to use it for himself but it’ll be a nice bonus gift for Katelyn.

\----- 

The next evening Aaron goes to Katelyn’s room to pick her up for their date. He’s got a legit picnic basket filled with supplies as well as a backpack with more supplies and Katelyn’s gifts. His hands are sweating when he knocks on the door to her suite. 

Katelyn opens the door and she’s a vision, absolutely the cutest and prettiest person ever. And the warmest. She’s bundled up in a bright green pea coat, her long brown hair held down by a white PSU beanie, and her hands covered by fox mittens.

“Aaron!” She reaches for him and Aaron hastily sets down the basket, pulling her into a hug. She smells fantastic, like gingerbread cookies. Her chin rests on top of his head and Aaron can’t help but smile, tilting his face to kiss the small sliver of exposed skin at her neck. Katelyn giggles and kisses the top of his head.

“Oh my God, I’m so excited for our date!” Katelyn bounces on her tiptoes, squeezing Aaron’s sides. “I dressed warm, just like you said.”

“You look amazing.” Aaron grins and steps back, offering her his arm. “Do you mind a short walk?”

“Of course not! I’m all yours and up for a little adventure.” She eyes the basket and backpack with open curiosity. “Are we picnicking?”

“Something like that.” Aaron flashes a coy smile and Katelyn laughs.

“Alright then,” Katelyn replies, voice lilting, “keep your secrets.”

They don’t have far to walk, just across campus. It’s chilly outside and the temperature will start dropping in about an hour when the sun sets. Aaron holds Katelyn’s hand as they make their way along the sidewalk paths to the campus garden. There’s a spot by the edge of the woods that Aaron’s leading them to, a cozy setup with a picnic table and a fire pit. He’s had a friend from class guarding the spot for him, calling dibs on the popular hangout location.

A small fire is already burning when they arrive and Aaron’s friend waves to them before heading off. Katelyn coos in excitement, hurrying over to hold her hands over the flames.

“God, I love a good bonfire,” she says. “I just love the way it smells, and watching the flames is so soothing, you know?”

“Alright, pyro,” Aaron teases before admitting, “I really like it, too.”

He sets down the backpack and basket and starts unpacking. Katelyn hovers nearby, her excitement practically making the air between them vibrate. Aaron lays down a picnic blanket on the table and arranges the s’mores ingredients, the ice cream, bowls, mugs, and plates. Lastly, he takes out the big thermos of hot chocolate. The presents stay packed away for now. 

“Aaron.” Katelyn’s blinking rapidly, her eyes glassy and the tip of her nose pink. “Babe, this is so sweet.” She dabs at her eyes and fans herself.

“Don’t cry.” Aaron takes her hands in his and raises up on his tiptoes, kissing her gently. Katelyn meets him, kissing him back, her lips curving into a smile. “C’mon,” he whispers, “let’s make s’mores.”

Katelyn laughs. “I don’t know why but that sounds like a proposition.”

Aaron waggles his eyebrows and hands her a skewer and the pack of marshmallows. “I mean, you’ve got two sweet items coming together, combining and melting into a hot, sticky mess.” He flushes and bites his lower lip. “Sounds kind of sexy.” 

“Oh my God, stop!” Katelyn yelps, playfully smacking his chest. “I’ll never think of s’mores the same way.”

“So tasty and gooey…” Aaron continues, taking a marshmallow and moving closer to the fire.

“Aaron!!”

They share a good laugh and that sets the tone for the date – playful, easy, fun. They make and eat a dinner’s worth of s’mores, washing them down with decadent hot chocolate. When the sun goes down they sit closer, the extra blanket Aaron brought draped around their shoulders as they eat their dessert of peppermint ice cream – Katelyn’s favorite.

Katelyn sighs happily and rests her cheek on the top of Aaron’s head.

“This is perfect, Aaron,” she says, voice quiet. The fire pops and the flickering of the flames illuminates her face, the soft curve of her cheek, the slope of her nose. She’s lovely.

“I’m glad you like it.” He squeezes her hand. “I also have some gifts.” He lets go of her to rummage in his backpack, pulling out the glittery gift bag and handing it to Katelyn.

There are so many things he wants to say but he holds them in, waiting with bated breath as Katelyn pulls out the tissue paper, revealing the present within.

“Oh, Aaron. This is gorgeous!”

In her hands is an orange and white knitted scarf. The base color is a soft, creamy orange, and the white yarn picks out the pattern of foxes and fox paws. It took _forever_ to knit, with many tearful, frustrated restarts, but Aaron’s pretty proud of the finished product.

“I made it,” he says softly.

“For real?!” Katelyn clutches the scarf to her chest, hugging it. Her smile is wide and radiant.

Aaron nods, smiling back. “Yeah, it took all semester, trying to find time to knit and also, like, privacy.” 

He doesn’t want the team knowing he can knit. At least not yet. He flushes and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Babe, it’s _so_ good,” Katelyn gushes. She presses the scarf to her face. “And soft! Oh, and it smells super nice.”

Aaron bought a special detergent just for the scarf, hand washing it when he was done and hanging it up to dry while the others were out. The detergent smells like lilacs, sweet and delicate.

“Good.” His voice is rough and he has to clear his throat. He doesn’t know why his eyes are prickling like this or why his nose is stinging. “You don’t mind that it’s handmade?”

Katelyn wraps it around her neck, admiring the pattern. “I _love_ that it’s handmade! Even more, I love that you made it.” She shifts closer, leaning down a little and cupping his face in her hands. “Thank you, Aaron.”

When they kiss it’s soft and sweet, with a lingering taste of peppermint.

[BONUS]

Aaron gives Katelyn the bath kit later and tells her that he wasn’t planning to use it. Katelyn winks and says “We’ll see about that.” Does Aaron come back from winter break at Katelyn’s smelling like citrusy bubble bath? Maybe so! 

ALSO: Aaron and Andrew did in fact get Bee the exact same hot chocolate gift set. Bee was endlessly amused. Aaron and Andrew? Not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
